PPF AGP-Series
Overview The Phoenix Firearms Industries AGPP ('A'dvanced 'G'eneral 'P'urpose 'P'latform) is a universal base frame for PPF's AGP-Series, a new and advanced line of weapons built for the military, which includes the AGPR Assault Rifle, the AGPC Carbine/SBR, the AGPMG Belt-Fed Machinegun, the AGPSR Semi-Auto Sniper Rifle and the AGPS Shotgun. The AGPP is extremely modular - while its first 3 weapons (Rifle, Carbine, MG) are chambered in .26 MilSpec (6.6x51), a new round resembling (but exceeding the performance of) the .260 Remington, all 3 of those weapons come packaged with a 5.56 NATO barrel and STANAG magazine adapter (and optionally a 7.62 NATO barrel), and its wide magwell accepts many different 7.62 magazines (such as an SR25 magazine) without jams. The platform's upper receiver rails are elevated above the upper rails on the RAS so attachments such as folded leaf sights for a grenade launcher wouldn't obstruct the scope's Field of View, and due to the fact that nobody in the military uses stock iron sights anymore, opting to utilize ACOGs or Holographic Sights instead. While the lower receiver appears to be one gigantic part, changing out the trigger group to switch out the 3-rnd burst function for, say, a full-auto option only requires partial disassembly of the weapon, which takes less than a minute to accomplish. The platform uses the Direct Impingement gas system by default, but short-stroke piston-operated upper receivers are also available. The AGP Platform never left the prototype stage, but its design was revisited in the PPF SCWP. AGPR The AGPR is the first weapon using the AGPP construct - a full-size assault/battle rifle designed for effective killing. It is accurate and powerful, although slightly heavy due to it possessing a big buffer spring in the stock that is so potent, that the weapon can be comfortably fired from one hand. This rifle is a replacement for both of the commercially-unsuccessful PPF rifles, the PA-236 and the PA-295. Statistics Name : AGPR Weight : 3.6 kg (unloaded), 4.5 kg (loaded) Length : 36.5" (~93 cm) Barrel Length : 17" Feed System: 30-round STANAG (5.56), 60-round casket (.26), 10/15/20-round box (7.62) Caliber : 5.56 NATO, 7.62 NATO, .26 MilSpec Muzzle Velocity : 790-1050 m/s (Depending on cartridge) Optimal Range : 5-400 meters Effective Range : 850 meters (point), 1200 meters (area) Rate of Fire : 1110 RPM (Auto), 1400 RPM (Burst) AGPC The AGPC is the carbine version of the AGPR. While it looks similar to its big brother, it is different in that the folding stock has forced the weapon's buffer tube to be shortened, resulting in increased recoil. To protect the AGPC from the heavy recoil of the 6.6 and 7.62 cartridges, the weapon is 3-round-burst only, which shouldn't be too much of a detriment as it was designed for special rescue operations and secret missions, not for all-out warfare. Statistics Name : AGPC Weight : 2.9 kg (unloaded), 3.4 kg (loaded) Length : 27" (68.6 cm) (stock unfolded), 20.3" (51.56 cm) (stock folded) Barrel Length : 10.5" Feed System: 20/30-round STANAG (5.56), 25-round box (.26), 20-round box (7.62) Caliber : 5.56 NATO, 7.62 NATO, .26 MilSpec Muzzle Velocity : 690-950 m/s (Depending on cartridge) Optimal Range : 2-200 meters Effective Range : 500 meters (point), 700 meters (area) Rate of Fire : 1100 RPM(Burst) AGPMG The AGPMG or, as Marines like to call it, the "Greedy Bastard", is a belt-chewing monster of a machine gun. Unlike the other AGPP firearms, this one fires from an open bolt and, since this is a support-oriented machine gun, utilizes a short-stroke gas piston to increase reliability. The receiver bears a striking resemblance to that of the AGPR, but is different in that it is belt-fed. The feed tray cover is rather small, and, unlike other machine guns such as the M249 SAW and the Negev, it opens up to the side. The action can be "flipped" to the other side, so that the ejection port is on the left and the feed opening is on the right. The 200-round belt storage boxes have sealable openings on both the left and the right side, further increasing the ambidexterity of the weapon. The place where the box is attached to the gun doubles as a standard AGP magwell. The gun can switch feeding options with another switch, this one located on the inside of the gun under the feed tray cover. The barrel release is located in the same place. The barrel can be removed with one hand and without asbestos mittens due to a hyper-insulated handle on the barrel. The barrel itself a heavy free-floating one - the bipod is attached to the RAS. Statistics Name : AGPMG Weight : 8.2 kg (unloaded), 9.8 kg (loaded) Length : 40.8" (103.6 cm) Barrel Length : 23" Feed System: 20/30-round STANAG (5.56), 25-round box/60-round casket (.26), 20-round box (7.62), 200-round belt (5.56 NATO, .26), 150-round belt (7.62 NATO) Caliber : 5.56 NATO, 7.62 NATO, .26 MilSpec Muzzle Velocity : 830-1100 m/s (Depending on cartridge) Optimal Range : 2-600 meters Effective Range : 1000 meters (point), 1500 meters (area) Rate of Fire : 1300 RPM (1100 RPM in 7.62) AGPS The AGPS is an automatic 10-gauge shotgun made to replace the popular HAIW-10. Like its predecessor (and its rifle counterpart, the AGPR), this shotgun displays impressive levels of recoil reduction. The primary objective was to make the shotgun better than a Saiga in every way except size and weight. The shotgun has 3 magazine options: the 7-round box magazine sold with the civilian semi-auto version, the standard 15-round drum (designed to hang higher than the end of the pistol grip) and the extended 25-round drum. Due to its close-range nature, the AGPS also ships with a pair of flip-up ghost sights. Statistics Name : AGPS Weight : 4.1 kg (unloaded), up to 4.8 kg (loaded) Length : 37" (94 cm) Barrel Length : 18" Feed System: 7-round box magazine, 15rnd or 25rnd drum Caliber : 10-Gauge Muzzle Velocity : Varies Optimal Range : 2-20 meters Effective Range : 25 meters (Buckshot), 45 meters (Flechette/FRAG), 75 meters (Slug) Rate of Fire : 700 RPM AGPSR The AGPSR is a semi-automatic sniper rifle (NOT a DMR) chambered in .338 Lapua Magnum. It is to replace the XM63tac, while an unconfirmed (yet) .50 caliber rifle will replace the regular XM63. As D. Phoenix put it, "The XM63 is a good rifle, but its power is balanced out by its unwieldiness. We intend to build rifles that are both powerful and ergonomic, and our new AGPSR is just that". This rifle was designed for extremely aggressive sniping - its combination of a powerful muzzle brake and huge recoil spring allows for laser-accurate follow-up shots from large distances. The gun has but one flaw: It's 50 inches long! Statistics Name : AGPS Weight : 5.7 kg (unloaded), 6.6 kg (loaded) Length : 50" (127 cm) Barrel Length : 27" Feed System: 40-round casket magazine, also accepts XM63tac 20-round mags Caliber : .338 Lapua Magnum Muzzle Velocity : 940 m/s Optimal Range : 100-1600 meters Effective Range : >2500 meters Rate of Fire : 375 RPM Category:Carbines Category:Assault Rifles Category:Battle Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Shotguns Category:PPF Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories